


a most beautiful princess

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me a story,” Sansa says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a most beautiful princess

“Tell me a story,” Sansa says. 

“What type?” Margaery asks lightly. 

“A fairy tale, with happy endings and pretty people.”

“A lie and a diversion then,” Margaery teases. 

“Please.”

“Only for you. Once upon a time, there was the most beautiful princess. Her hair was made from the stars themselves, and her complexion shimmered like an elf’s. She lived alone in her tower, hidden away from those that would try to steal her eventual throne.

“Her walls were shelves of books, and she read thousands upon thousands of words. Most days she liked her home, reading herself into fantastic adventures of old. She fought dragons, discovered treasures, won wars, and never got hurt.

“But one day, she discovered an unapproved romance story- slipped in by her previous maid. She fell in love all at once, and for the first time, she sat beside her window whimsically. Now beautiful as the princess was, tales of her tower had spread about the land and many knights searched. Our princess did not know this though, and grew more and more despondent as the days passed, beginning to believe her only cold comfort would be found in musty pages. 

“And one day, when she truly believed all was lost, her maid whom had slipped the princess her favorite book, found her. They rejoiced with many kisses and hugs, living out their own adventures, and curling up by the fire to trade tales.” 

“Mmm,” Sansa said sleepily, “thank you, that was perfect.” 

“As are you.”


End file.
